Tears — The Vampire DiariesThe Originals
by KaceyLouxo
Summary: Aylia Beuxtins constantly skipped school and preferred to drink alcohol and get drunk. Her cousin forces her to go, and on her first day back she meets Klaus Mikaelson in Alaric Saltzman's body. Before Aylia knows it, she is dragged into a mess. Before Klaus leaves, however, he kidnaps Aylia after taking a liking to her blood. What else can go wrong?


_I lay on the floor, blood surrounding my body. I couldn't feel anything, I couldn't move, I couldn't scream. I couldn't do anything. When you heard those stories you heard about people being kidnapped or murdered, you felt sorry for them, however, you also feel glad that it was them taken and not you or someone you know. But the person that has been kidnapped, the person that has been murdered, doesn't feel anything in their last moments. Maybe they feel one emotion—sadness—they might feel sad that they'll never get to see their family or say goodbye. They might feel sad that they'll never get to kiss their loved one again._

 _Me—I didn't feel anything._

I jumped from my bed and ran downstairs upon hearing someone knocking at the door.

I looked out of the window and saw that it was only my cousin, Brenda. Brenda was a tall girl for her age and she had bright blue hair and multiple piercings. She wore skinny jeans and long t-shirts most of the time, but if it was a hot day she would stay in her room with the fan going, sitting on her bed in just her underwear and her bra.

I sigh and open the door, raising an eyebrow to her.

"What do you want?" I ask, the sun shining brightly into my eyes.

Brenda slams the door open and pushes past my arm that is holding open the door. She walks past me and slams her hand onto the island, a white sheet of paper underneath her hand.

"What is this?" Brenda holds the sheet up in the air once I've closed the door. I shrug.

"You're the one that brought it here, I haven't seen it yet, so you tell me."

"It's your report," I hold my breath, "why haven't you been to school?"

I sigh. "It's boring and I hardly understand anything anyway. There's no point in going!"

Brenda is fuming, "There is every point in going to school! How are you going to get a job? Get into college?"

"I'll attend the last year and take my exams and then I'll just...apply for college and hope for the best."

"You need to get upstairs right now and get changed, because you're going to school whether you like it not, missy."

I huff and pull the report from her hands, ripping it into shreds before I stomp upstairs and change into a plain white t-shirt and a pair of blue ripped jeans and white converse before I brush my teeth and hair and grab my backpack that hasn't been touched in over a month.

I sling it onto my back and took one last look in the mirror at my appearance before I stomp down the stairs and walk out of the house before Brenda, who locks the door behind us and placed the keys in her back pocket.

"Er—they're my keys." I say, holding my hand out to Brenda.

"You don't need them today, I'm keeping them so that you don't walk out of school and come back here." I huff and slide into the passenger side of Brenda's expensive car. Brenda shuts the door and then walks around to the drivers side of the car and steps inside. She places her sunglasses on her face and then we set off to my school.

When we arrive, I glare at Brenda as she smiles at me.

"Have a great day!"

I slam the door behind me and she drives off.

I walk to the office and sign in. Before I turn around and walk off, I discreetly look at the woman at the front desk. She's looking at me and whispering something to her colleague and then she turns to me too. Deciding to ignore it, I walk off. I pull my schedule from my backpack and see that I have social studies first.

I open the door to the classroom and everyone's attention turns to me, their heads lifting up from the work as they stop writing.

The teacher, Mr. Saltzman, turns his head to look at me and I notice that he looks moodier than usual today.

"Well, why are you late?" He asks as I sit down in my seat beside some random girl.

"I was at home." I blandly say.

"Explain further, please."

"I was in bed, sleeping, my cousin came over, forced me to get into her car, and now I'm here. I don't want to be here so there's not point in coming here. School's useless anyway; you learnt things that you're going to forget about someday." I explain.

There is a moment of silence before Mr. Saltzman says "Okay."

I open my backpack and take out my book and a pen. I look at the blackboard and see the word _'The Sixties'_ written in capitals.

"God, the sixties sucked."

Mr. Saltzman turns to look at me and I stare at him. "What?"

He doesn't say anything.

For the rest of the lesson I make fun of everything the teacher says, much to everyone else's annoyance and I continue to do it throughout the day. I got kicked out of class numerous times and laugh in a teachers face when they shouted at me. The school secretary had tried calling my parents but when I told them that they were visiting orphan kids in Africa and they would have no phone signal, the secretary gave up. This school believes anything.

Before I know it, I'm being screamed at by Brenda and I spend the rest of my night in my room, blasting my music and occasionally watching movies on Netflix. I fell asleep at around six in the morning.


End file.
